villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Miraak
Lord Miraak is the main antagonist of the third add-on Dragonborn of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . He is a mighty Dragon Priest who once ruled over the people of Solstheim and according to himself, locals of Solstheim and Hermaeus Mora, he is the first Dragonborn in existence. He was voiced by Peter Jessop. History In the Merethic Era, when the dragons were still dominating mortals on Nirn, Miraak lived as a Dragon Priest in Solstheim, an island located to the northwest of Morrowind and northeast of Skyrim. Around the same time, he came under the service of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, who taught him 'Bend Will', a shout powerful enough to bend both mortals and Dragons to his will. Using this newfound power, Miraak turned on his masters. Miraak instilled such terror in his masters that the ancient Nord heroes (Hakon, Gormlaith and Felldir) tried recruiting him to slay Alduin. Miraak refused, instead deciding to follow his own path. The rebellion failed however, and Miraak was defeated by fellow Dragon Priest Vahlok. Vahlok and Miraak fought a battle so tremendous that it tore Solstheim from the mainland of Skyrim. Vahlok defeated him but before he could finish the traitor, Hermaeus Mora rescued and transported Miraak to Apocrypha, Mora's plane of Oblivion, where he was trapped for several thousand years. After the Dragonborn has completed their trial with the Greybeards, they get attacked by three cultists in a random city (most likely Riften). After killing the cultists and examining their bodies, the Dragonborn finds the orders given by Miraak to kill the "False" Dragonborn. They then travel to Solstheim to find the reason for this attack. There they come in contact with the Skaal, an ancient clan of Nords native to the island. Their Shaman and his daughter, Storn Crag-Strider and Frea tells the Dragonborn that Miraak has started to take control over the people of Solstheim. The Dragonborn goes in a quest to cleanse the All-Maker Stones and find the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora. After reading the last Book, the Dragonborn is transported to Apocrypha. Traveling through the realm of Mora and defeating wave after wave of Lurkers and Seekers, the Dragonborn is attacked by Sahrotaar. After using Bend Will on the Dragon, Sahrotaar takes the Dragonborn to the summit of Apocrypha, where Miraak expresses his disappointment at how easy Sahrotaar betrayed him. Before attacking, Miraak laments to his fellow Dovahkiin how Hermaeus Mora was laughing at the both of them, and how he would use the Dragonborn's soul to be free of Mora and be master of his own fate once more. The two then clashed in a mighty battle. But everytime the Dragonborn was close to defeating him, Miraak used the 'Ethereal' shout and devoured the souls of each of his Dragons (Relonikiv, Kruziikrel and Sahrotaar respectively). Once the Dragonborn's victory was assured and Miraak had no more Dragons to absorb, Miraak tried to flee. Before Miraak could escape however, Hermaeus Mora appeared to the both of them. Levitating Miraak into the air, Mora impaled Miraak with a tentacle, mocking the Dragon Priest for his arrogance in believing he could hide things from the Daedric Prince in his own realm. Mora laments on how he now had a new Dragonborn to serve him. Mora addresses his new servant by telling them to learn from Miraak's example and they would be richly rewarded. Miraak uses his dying words to mock Mora and the Dragonborn by hoping the Dragonborn "Be rewarded for his/her service, as I am!" before disintegrating into ashes. Ending his hold over Solstheim forever. Trivia *His name in draconic language means "Allegiance-Guide". Ironic considering Miraak has betrayed everyone he has ever served. *Since he is another Dragonborn, he has the ability of absorbing a slain dragon's soul to regain his strength. **After the quest the Temple of Miraak, he will randomly appear in Skyrim or Solstheim to steal the dragon's soul and absorb it instead of the player. *Unlike other dragon priests in the game, Miraak is not undead and fights like a human. He is the only dragon priest in the entire game that has not died. *If the Dragonborn has slain Alduin before fighting Miraak, a different dialogue will be revealed where he congratulates you on your mighty victory over the World-Eater, but states that he could've done it himself. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Monsters Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Priests Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Collector of Souls Category:Warlords Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elderly Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Usurper Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Legacy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Mature Category:Contradictory